<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saviour by erasercloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943655">Saviour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/erasercloud/pseuds/erasercloud'>erasercloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Failed plan, Gen, Graphic Description, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Sadness, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Suicide Attempt, chapter 5, crying hajime, crying nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/erasercloud/pseuds/erasercloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if they took too long to retrieve the water bottles and the sprinkles were triggered, keeping Nagito alive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saviour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaring music rang from inside the warehouse, muffled by the door. Chills ran down the brunettes arms, listening to the creepy, classical beat. Hairs on the back of his neck stood up straight, shivers running up and down his spine. What was Nagito planning? Glaring at the door in anticipation, he waited. and waited. Maybe someone else would open it for him. Who knew the dangers that could be lurking behind this door?</p><p>The ultimate mechanic let out a disheartening sigh, and then a agitated huff, "does Nagito really enjoy listening to this depressing crap?" he muttered, glancing around at their group of survivors. No one answered, no one knew what to say... What type of situation was this? Why was this even happening? After what felt like a painful, year long silence, another voice perked up.</p><p>"Someone open the door!" Fuyuhiko huffed, crossing his arms tightly across his chest. Gulping down a lump in his throat, Hajime crept towards the door almost silently. Fingers shook slightly as the palm of his hand pressed against the metal surface. 3....2....1.... with a strong push, he shoved the door open- listening to the rusty hinges squeak- and the deafening music get louder, pouring out of the dark room. dark room..? Golden eyes glanced around the abandoned warehouse, searching for a certain someone. Getting brave, he took a small step forward- before chaos.</p><p>Flames burst into the air, creating a barrier of fires. Crackling light began to spread more and more, backing the group further and further away from the burning room. Flames roared higher and higher, almost making contact with the ceiling. The dramatic music suddenly shut off, only to be replaced with the sizzling of burning fire. Hajimes eyes widened in fear and shock, feeling the warmth against his bare arms. The light shadowed over the features on his face, only highlighting the terror in his golden orbs. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, shocking his mind back into reality.</p><p>"WATER BOTTLES!" The brunette called out, turning sharply on his heel to run away. Foot steps echoed behind his, light panting following his trail. Pushing open the factory door, he found himself where he wanted to be in no time. Rushing to the storage door, he pressed his firm hands against it- but no budging. Shaking his head in disbelief, the brunette frantically gripped and hugged the door. Hinges stayed out and the door didn’t move a muscle.</p><p>“JUST FUCKING OPEN!” he yelled, voice wavering. there was a deep pit in the bottom of his stomach. nothing felt correct. this whole thing made him want to throw up. Bringing a leg up, he forced it into contact with the door, hearing a thundering crash as it flung open. Upon the opening, he ran forwards towards the fridge- looking up at the bottles with big eyes. finally. </p><p>Gasping for air he desperately felt around the water bottles, hands trembling uncontrollably. The red, glass bottles were just out of reach, his fingertips brushing against them helplessly. Letting out small grunts and pants, he rose his body onto the tops of his toes. Managing to get a grasp on one he rocked back on his heel, looking at his prize proudly. Turning around he watched everyone else pile into the room.</p><p>"I can't reach!" Sonia exclaimed in distress, hopping up hopelessly to try and grab a bottle. Kazuichi stepped forward, a wide smirk on his face as he attempted to grab one- only to find he was too short too. Cussing mentally, Hajime speed walked back to the counter, placing down the bottle he had collected delicately. Turing to face Kazuichi, he frowned.</p><p>"Lift me up. Now" he demanded, golden eyes glaring into pink ones, watching confusion haze over them, "Just do it! We don't have much longer until the fire spreads more!" he argued, lifting his arms over his head. Furrowing his eyebrows, the mechanic gripped his waist and slowly lifted him up, grunting at the weight. Leaning forward, the brunette began scooping the bottles into his open arms quickly, muttering curses under his breath. Kazuchis grip wasn't the most stable, every now and again almost dropping Hajime, or tilting him to the left. Once Hajime had retrieved all the bottles he could, he told Souda to put him down.</p><p>As soon as his feet touched the floor, he began forcing bottles into their hands. Akane and Sonia gasped as the glossy bottles were pushed into their chests- quickly grabbing hold of them so they wouldn’t smash against the ground. Hajimes waist was replaced with the water-filled bottles, glaring at souda slightly. Turning to Chiaki, he handed a few, before rushing to the door. it had already been too long... Fuyuhiko frowned and took a strong grip on both of them, trying to calm the panicking brunette down.</p><p>”Hajime! it’s not like anyone’s dying in the flames. Nagito is probably setting up more fake bombs. it’s a diversion i’m telling you!” he tried to explain, but Hinata wouldn’t listen. something felt wrong- this didn’t feel like a distraction.</p><p>Shaking his head, he glared at the blonde “trust me on this fuyuhiko- something isn’t right!” the words came out more bitterly than intended, but it got his point across since Fuyuhiko didn’t utter another word. He only nodded and followed Hajime out of the building. Everyone was looking around at each other, judging trying to assess the situation.</p><p>As they got back to the warehouse, things had gotten worse. the fire was getting closer to the outside of the building, trying to incinerate the walls. Biting his bottom lip, Hajime pulled his arm back, the extinguisher almost slipping from his fingers. Adjusting his grip, his eyes snapped open, blindly throwing the bottle. All he heard was a smash- and then the noise of high water pressure.</p><p>Confused, Hajime blinked open his eyes, watching sprinklers pour down on the flames as they slowly began to vanish from sight. The brunette was left speechless, only a pile of ash on the floor to remind them of their panic. Fuyuhiko let his bottles down onto the floor and rolled his eyes.</p><p>”see, i told you everything was fine.” he muttered, walking towards the entrance, “now i’m gonna kill that bastard.” he huffed, taking a  small step inside. creaks of floorboards under his foot screeched out. Following quickly, Hajime looked around. Many things had been chard and ruined by the aggressive fire. Did nagito really do this just as a distraction.</p><p>”I can’t seem to find him here!” sonia called out, exploring the desolate warehouse  amongst us. Hajime sighed softly and walked to the curtain at the back, feeling a wash of negativity fill him up. what was behind this curtain...? the bottom had been singed from the extreme heat. There were a couple burn holes in the fabric, charred. Gulping, his fingers gripped onto it and slowly pulled it back. </p><p>His eyes gauged out his head, jaw dropping onto the floor as vile bubbles in his throat. Nagito was tied up on the floor, limbs spread out in the star fish position- like easy prey. Blood had pooled under his sliced up legs, deep slashes in the milky skin of his thigh. A knife had penetrated the back of his hand, the sharp blade slicing through tendons and veins. Clutched in his left hand was a cable, which trailed up to the a spear hovering over his stomach. Tape was slapped over his mouth, eyes laced with panic. Their eyes locked together in a  painful silence. The albinos chest rose slowly, tears rolling down the edges of his hazy eyes. Nagitos skin was even paler than his usual sick appearance. </p><p>“SHIT NAGITO!” he called out and ran to his side, adrenaline racing through his body, collapsing to his knees besides the tortured boy. swallowing mouthfuls of vomit down, his shaking fingers began to untie the ropes around his wrists, “it’s gonna be okay, keep your eyes on me!” his voice cracked, blinking away a sea of teas, “SOMEONE HELP!” he yelled.</p><p>The rest of the group rushed in, freezing up when they saw the state of nagito. Hajime looked over, giving them all pleading looks. His fingers were red raw and beginning to blister. Blood smeared onto his shaking hands mixing with his copious amounts of sweat, making his grip slippy. Everyone else darted over, helping to unrestraint Komaeda.</p><p>Chiaki was the one to take the tape off his chapped lips, watching him gasp for air whimper in pain. Gently, Chiaki ran fingers through his tangled ears, trying to soothe his pain slightly. Hajime glanced up, biting back his tears. carefully taking hold of his right hand, he began to slid it off the knife- watching his body begin to weigh in pain. swiftly, Hajime stripped off his tie, wrapping it around the puncture in his hand.</p><p>Fuyuhiko had taken the wire from his left hand and began to pull down the spear, a sour expression on his face as he avoided any eye contact with the defenceless teen laying half dead on the floor.</p><p>”we need to get him to my cabin and look after him-“ hajime frowned bitterly, locking both his arms under him, one under his knees and one supporting his bruised back. Slowly, he stood up and lifted up the weak boy, “it’s okay... you’re safe now...” he whispered. Nagito chuckled stiffly and closed his eyes, relaxing into the brunettes touch.</p><p>”what terrible luck...” Komaeda muttered weakly, white eyelashes fluttering closed. glossy eyelids covered his emerald eyes, concealing the pain and hurt. dried blood was crusting off his cheek and hair. Hajime glared around at everyone, walking out. someone had done this to him, and the wouldn’t get out of it. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>